


Sneaking in like a Warm Draft of Fresh Summer Air

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Slow Build, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: One night Sasha sneaks into Zolf's room to find some sleep. By morning she is gone. The next night she is back again. And the one after that.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Sneaking in like a Warm Draft of Fresh Summer Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).



One night Sasha sneaks into his room and Zolf pretends he’s asleep. He doesn’t think he makes a very good show of it, but Sasha still climbs into his bed, resting just close enough to not touch. He can feel her watching him but he doesn’t move. Eventually her breathing evens out and he falls asleep to it too.

She’s gone by morning.

She keeps sneaking in and keeps sneaking out later each time, until he wakes up to her only halfway to the door.

“You could stay, “ he offers sleepily but she sneaks out just after that.

The next morning he wakes up before her, even though the sun is already up. Or rather, he notices, she pretends to be asleep. He puts an arm over her shoulder, slowly, to give her time to withdraw. She doesn’t.

The next morning she rests her hand on his.

The morning after she lets him draw her close.

The morning after that, she lets him rest his head on her shoulder.

She starts to play with his beard at times, ties it into tiny braids, when he is still asleep late and she already awake.

Eventually she holds him through a bad night, when his legs and feet ache, even if they aren’t there anymore.

One morning he wakes up and she is watching him intently, brows creased, figuring something out. Zolf gives her time.

Watches as her face smoothes out and she puzzles something out on her own.

The next day when he wakes up she is staring at him again, but there is a resolve in her face when he looks back. 

Sasha leans forward, slowly to give him time, and when he doesn’t move away she steals a kiss from him, as surely as she stole his heart already.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sneaking in like a Warm Draft of Fresh Summer Air [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941893) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
